The Mummy Returns
by artsybelle22
Summary: Massy Henderson was a normal girl, until her adopted brother got himself killed. Plauged by strange dreams and visions, Massy turns to the O'Connells and finds herself thrown into a very strange adventure. Takes place during The Mummy Returns.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't own anything except for the twists in the plot and my OCs**

Massy Henderson sat in the cab looking at the letter again, the letter that had come 11 years ago bearing the horrible news of her adopted brother's death. The letter was written in a beautiful women's script and signed by a Miss Evelyn Carthanahan. She looked at the letter with resolve before getting out of the cab, maybe these O'Connells could make since of her dreams. She walked up to the door with a purpose, but she never expected that by simply knocking on that door she would become thrown into the most amazing ride of her life.

I was nervous, would these people help me? What exactly should I tell them, hi, I'm Massy Henderson and I was just wondering if you could help me decipher my strange dreams? Oh yeah, and in my dreams I am the sister of the very monster that killed my adopted brother Andrew? I sighed, lifted my hand and knocked on the door. I heard the sound of feet running down the stairs, and then the door opened to reveal a very tiered looking young woman. Behind her was a very handsome man that looked oddly familiar.  
"May I help you?"

I looked at the young woman before me, she looked to be about 17 with midnight blue eyes and red-brown hair. She was dressed in a loose white shirt, with brown pants and gladiator-looking sandals. It was strange clothing for rainy London. Suddenly, as I looked at her she was dressed in the clothes of an ancient Egyptian priestess of Anubis. Just as suddenly she was back to the girl I had first seen when I opened the door.  
"May I help you? I asked. She looked at me for a moment before answering.  
"May I speak to Miss Evelyn Carthanahan please?"  
"It's Evelyn O'Connell now, but please just call me Evy," I said with a smile as I stuck out my hand. She shifted her bags to shake my hand.  
"Massy Henderson"  
"Won't you come in?"

"So all of that really happened?" I questioned, amazed by what she had just told me.  
"Yes it did, now you had said something about having strange dreams?"  
"Yes, for about three months now."  
"Strange, because I have been having dreams and visions for about that long as well."  
"I'll be right back." Rick said. He got up and began to walk along a nearby bookshelf before finding a book and quickly thumbing through the pages. "You both said three months, right?"  
"Yes, why?" Evy asked him as he walked back toward us.  
"Because exactly three months ago was the Egyptian new year" he said as he handed Evy the book he had just gotten from the shelf.  
"You look nothing like him" said the man, whom I had been told was Evy's husband, Rick.  
"I was adopted from a small orphanage in Cairo" I said in way of explanation. "He was never the best brother, but he was the only family I had left."  
Evy looked at me with a sad look in her eye before noticing something behind me. I turned to look at what had gotten her attention and saw, hanging off the corner of the bookshelf, a pair of women's tights.  
"Rick," Evy said turning to him, "those aren't mine."  
Then, as if with one mind they both said,  
"Jonathan."  
As Rick walked off to find this Jonathan Evy turned to me and asked,  
"Would you like to meet my son, Alex?"

We walked into another room full of artifacts to see a young blonde boy fiddling with a golden box, beside it I saw a gold medallion with a scorpion on it.  
"Massy this is my son Alex, Alex this is Massy Henderson." Alex smiled at me as his mom looked at a chest sitting on the table next to her.  
"Alex," she asked, "Where's the key to the chest?"  
Alex looked around for a moment before shrugging. As Evy began to pat him down I picked up the medallion. It was small, without a single flaw; and as I held I had a vision of the past where I was using the medallion to protect myself. Once the vision finished I looked around just as a dark-skinned man dressed in red appeared in the doorway.  
"Good evening," his voice was slimy and laced with malice. Evy moved to one side of the room and grabbed a sword.  
"Get. Out. Of. My. House."  
Alex piped up from the back of the room as more people in red showed themselves.  
"Mum, I don't think that's a very good idea."  
"Smart boy, now give us the chest and the medallion and no one will be hurt." behind me I heard the scraping of the chest being pulled off the table as I clutched the medallion in my hand, I knew the power it held and would use it if need be. Suddenly a Maji appeared in front of me, he was dressed in black that looked strangely familiar. Evy appeared to know him as well. Chaos ensued once he appeared and I found myself fighting a rather large bald man with a long pale scar on the side of his head. As I used my powers to throw a rather large statuette at him I felt myself be grabbed from behind and pulled out of the room. I fought the arms that had grabbed me but they were to strong. As I was pulled into a car I felt a sweet-smelling cloth pressed against my face. The last thing I remembered before I blacked out was hearing Evy call for Rick.

There was loud chanting and a burning smell when I awoke. I sat up and realized that my wrists and ankles were bound and I was next to Evy on a large plank of wood. All around me were men dressed in red, and in the center of the room sat an amber-looking blob. Next to me Evy groaned as she sat up and looked around. When she saw what was going on she gasped.  
"They found him."  
"Who?" I asked, apparently out of the loop.  
"Imhotep."


	2. Chapter 2

Imhotep, the monster that killed Andrew. They were waking him once again and there was nothing I could do about it. When a young woman entered I hardly noticed. I just stared at that thing in the middle of the room. The amber substance began to crack as the chanting came to a close, and out came the evil ugly half-dead thing. He looked around for a moment before turning to the man standing behind him.  
"What year is it?" he asked in ancient Egyptian. At first it startled me that I could understand him, but I quickly pushed the thought from my mind.  
"The year of the scorpion, my lord." the small man replied also in Ancient Egyptian. At this Imhotep laughed before a dark haired woman dressed in full black moved forward.  
"I am the reincarnation of Anack-su-namun," she told him quite insolently in Ancient Egyptian.  
"Only in body, but soon I will bring back your spirit from the underworld and we shall once again be united as one."  
"I have a gift for you, my lord," she said as she pointed her hand in our direction. Imhotep glared at as.  
"HER!" he was clearly angry at Evy, I peeked my head further around her shoulder. "And my sister." he said surprised "bring me the girl!" he yelled to the people dressed in red. Two of them moved forward and untied the rope restraining me. The pulled me forward before kneeling before him. I glared at him as he looked at me.  
"Masila, my sister, I will give you a choice; join me or die with her." He said the word her with venom in his voice.  
I spat at his feet "you are no brother of mine!" He laughed! That hideous monster actually had the audacity to laugh!  
"Throw the woman onto the fire!" I glared at the woman who had greeted my brother when she said those words. The evil witch.

Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, but I felt that that was a good place to stop. The next chapter will be very long because it is a fight scene. I promise to update again soon!  
Tabby


End file.
